


Love Gracefully

by winchestershiresauce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Smut, grace!kink, use of grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestershiresauce/pseuds/winchestershiresauce
Summary: Sex with Cas is pretty amazing.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Love Gracefully

Dragging his lips across the underside of your jaw and down to your collarbone, Cas’s slow, deliberate movements were nearly torturous. You let out a groan and arched your back up toward the angel’s body, your desperation for him to move faster, harder nearly getting the better of you.

“Did you need something?” Cas grumbled against the skin of your throat. Your back arched again, trying to press him deeper inside of you. 

“Need… more…” The words left you as more of a whine than you’d intended, but you knew you’d gotten your point across when you felt his lips curl up into a smirk.

“You need  _ more _ ?” His voice was teasing and he let out a dark chuckle, somehow slowing his thrusting even further. You actually growled in frustration, winding your fingers through his soft, dark hair and gripping tightly. He’d been teasing you, loving you, worshipping you for what could’ve been hours, days, or years by now, to the point where you swore you could feel every vein, wrinkle, and pore on the perfect cock dragging in and out of your soaked, swollen pussy. 

“Mm--” you’d started when you felt a rush of warm electricity pulse through every nerve ending of your body, “MORE!” you cried out and the feeling rushed through you again. From the tips of your toes all the way up to every hair follicle on the top of your head, you felt the delicious stimulation of God’s greatest creation: Angelic Grace.

“Still more?” Cas laughed, knowing you were only finishing the word you’d begun before his grace shot through you like the most erotic lightning. You were nearly panting, writhing beneath him with pleasure, but still unable to quite reach the precipice of your pleasure. You whined, loving the feel of him wrapped around your body and thrusting into you with such purpose that you knew you were the only thing that existed in his world at that moment.

You found the energy to nod, gasping, “Please, Cas.” Before you had even finished hissing the end of his name, he’d slammed into you so hard and so deep that your nails dug into the pale skin of his back, leaving raised red scratches in their wake.

You grabbed the back of his head so roughly that it almost hurt when you’d slammed his mouth down onto yours. You needed his mouth. You needed all of him. Your tongue thrust into his mouth in much the same way that his thick cock was thrusting into your pussy: hard and needy. He pulled his mouth away from yours and you instinctively tilted your head back to better expose your neck. He bit and sucked and you couldn’t even care that there would be marks all over you. Let the world know what incredible angelic fucking they were missing.

As you arched your back up into him again, your clit brushed against his pelvic bone, and you felt yourself clench around him. God, you were close. Cas sneaked his hand underneath your lower back and pressed you against him as if he needed you so impossibly close that your bodies may actually become one. 

“Wanna. Feel. You. Cum.” Each word was punctuated with a sharp jerk of his hips, slamming his tip into the sweetest spot inside you each time. You couldn’t help but scream when his grace pressed against your swollen, sensitive bundle of nerves. It felt like his thumb was swirling circles around your clit, if his thumb was somehow a thunderstorm. Your whole body tensed up so stiff your muscles hurt before you plunged into the depths of the most powerful orgasm you’d ever felt. You trembled in his grip, and your thighs shook as they squeezed tight around his waist. Yelling his name to the heavens, your pussy fluttered and pulsed around him, dragging him over the edge with you. You felt his cock throb as he emptied deep into you. 

When the spasms in your pussy had slowed (how long could you even cum for?!), and Cas’s breathing returned closer to normal, he pushed away the sweaty strands of hair that were plastered to your face. At this point, you were panting in earnest, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the incredibly blissed out look on your face. You were still trembling a bit when he shifted so that he had one elbow on each side of your head, his lips ghosting across yours as he watched for you to open your eyes and come back to reality. 

When you finally found the energy to open your eyes, beautiful deep pools of blue stared back at you. “How are you feeling?” Cas whispered against your lips.

“Mmm,” you hummed, hoping he could decipher the love, calm, and pleasure in the sound. Cas grinned, nearly mirroring the dopey grin on your face. He pressed a soft, sweet kiss to your lips and hummed back at you, more content than he’d felt in an awfully long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
